wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Category talk:Candidates for deletion
This page is used by the moderators and administrators of the wiki to discuss pages they have marked as candidates for deletion. If a contributor has fixed a page that has been marked for deletion, please leave us a reply under your page topic. Gathering of the Druids 08/15/10: Page marked for deletion, since the information is a year out of date and the event is dead. -- Checotan 12:52, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Kaga Wavewatcher 06/07/2010: Page marked for deletion, since the character has been deleted and no longer has a presence in-game. Have confirmed with the player and received the go-ahead on this. -- Checotan 02:06, June 8, 2010 (UTC) 06/08/2010: Thank you for your help; the page has been removed. --Cajunsamurai 14:28, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Astris Fala'Andu The Page Astris Fala'Andu has been marked for deleteion due to lack of page completion since it was first set up in Janurary. It has 30 days from today to be edited or it will be removed. --Cajunsamurai 22:21, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Pages Flagged for Deletion 06/05/2010: Xanderd, Miriayah, Melanthas, Atoxiel, Rynbi. All pages have been inactive/incomplete/empty since 2009. Humans and Gnomes done. Illantha 05:23, June 5, 2010 (UTC) 06/06/2010: Rosethorn, Mecaeth. All pages have been inactive/incomplete/empty since 2009. Night Elves done, though you may want to take another look back through for cleanup, I was iffy on some of the pages. Illantha 06:55, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Draenei Flags 06/06/2010: '''Jhauun, Vindicator_Rohael, Zularn - all added for abandonment. Cajunsamurai 14:39, June 6, 2010 (UTC) ' Dwarf Flags '''06/06/2010: ' Farsun, Banorr_Ironblood, - all added for abandonment. Cajunsamurai 14:51, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Starting The Horde Illantha, if you will cover Blood Elves and the Forsaken I will handle Orcs, Tauren, and Trolls. Thanks! --Cajunsamurai 22:56, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Re: Ah. I missed this due to it being over here. Posting it to me via e-mail makes me more able to see when you need me to do something! Illantha 08:15, July 1, 2010 (UTC) The AHA I marked the AHA guild page for deletion due to the fact it no longer exists in-game. (I searched for both The AHA and The Azerothian Herbologists Association via the Armory; both come up negative.) -- Checotan 02:57, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Orc, Tauren, and Trolls Flags 6/19/2010: Ralkar Bladefury, Rhomdah Eonstorm, Ritah, Slypha, Silgrejin, Owakeri, Anaugrim 'Naugs' Scartotem Blood Elf Flags 7/2/2010: Alurius Brightsong, Delorias, Legate Dawnblood, Lodovico, Moravya, Phaetos Sunblood, Sindrei Sundancer, Tacitah, Talmai, Tameri Nefelai. Illantha 21:31, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Forsaken Canidates 7/4/10: 'Atrilene, Legren , Malificus Fleshripper, Natassha Memento - 'Cajunsamurai talk 00:10, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Alliance Complete All flagged alliance pages were deleted with the exception of Vindicator_Rohael who actually marked their page as a WIP and gave a small page. Vindicator_Rohael article was remarked with a cleanup request; none of the other articles were updated within 30 days. - Cajunsamurai talk 00:45, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Unused Images Unused images flagged for over 30 days are deleted through N. RiaSunhammer (talk) 22:59, April 25, 2019 (UTC) Unused images flagged for over 30 days are deleted through Z. RiaSunhammer (talk) 00:17, April 26, 2019 (UTC)